greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Seranidan
"I shall make your birth a mistake you'll spend your whole life trying to correct." Traits: focused warrior and strategist, viridian templar, schemer, two pieces of the Trifecta Attitudes: arrogant, pragmatic, cynical, impatient, spiteful Emotions: anger, stressed, desperate Wants: to resurrect the Four and "save" the souls of so many Faithful, to win Needs: to have his faith confirmed Events: persecutions and lords' rising * Templar-training * Kariel's majordomo and warleader * the Fall * the Kinslaying * Boralus and his men's betrayal * fetched Katerina * takes stewardship of Patmos while Second Silvermoon * investigates the Box and searches for Melusine all the way to Boralus * gets command but Second Battle of Boralus * Saving Wrynn and Arinre, and other assorted kings and queens * Stormwind turn against them, Sanctuary * Stormwind-chat * the Box and Mathredis' rebellion, the Trifecta * Summit in Dalaran embarrassing * D'vorjakque-incarnated * Men'heva-chat debunking the Troll-hate * Dalaran-siege History: long a warrior in the service of the Benefactors, Seranidan was at one point educated in the High Arts - a possible Templar, though the role fell to Xalmor Windrunner. He became instead the majordomo of Kariel Winthalus, the great Viridian loremaster, foremost among the shadowy Benefactors and outspoken politician at the Court of the Sunking. Seranidan fought in the civil war but was, along with all Benefactors, forced to join the Royalists against the troll invasion - though the Benefactors intended to use it for their own means. After the unexpected violence of the Fall, he rose to power under Kariel during the Sermons of the Well, at which point a great portion of elven society assembled under the new King Kariel. Eventually the Benefactor-loyalists left Quel'danas on an exodus instigated by the Prophet to Patmos; before, however, Seranidan joined Kariel in attacking the Sunking's compound. During Kariel's recovery, he was de facto leader, and personally headed the expedition to the first Battle of Boralus. The Vision, however, robbed him of most of his command - he was already quite aware of its secrets - and after a brief imprisonment he was returned to Patmos. He now took over much of the affairs of the unruly Bay, bringing Queen Katerina to her wedding and afterwards pursuing the trace of the escaped Princess Tatiana and Melusine to Boralus. Not participating in the Second battle for Silvermoon, he became one of the three main pillars of Benefactor-influenced elvendom - the others being Lanudal in Arathor and Rimtori in Strattania. He managed to sway Kul Tiras to his side just as the alliance with Stormwind utterly shattered, and evacuated Patmos and many captured or rescued dignitaries to Sanctuary. Meanwhile, sensing that the situation was tenous, he manipulated Mathredis Firestar to recover the Trifecta and give the Benefactors a great weapon. This and many other pragmatic decisions earned him enemies and disillusioned allies; under the weight of assuming Kariel's role he found himself increasingly frustrated. The Bay became increasingly muddled, the Benefactors splintered and human nations fractured, and the rogue Viridian Templar and his followers was a thorn in his side. Following the disaster of the Box, his relation with the remaining pillars of Elvendom turned inreasingly hostile. Come the Prophet's Call, he journeyed to Dalaran with many of his followers, intending to secure the Hesperian Alliance for the Benefactors and forge a great alliance against the Trollish threat. But Javali's return confused the situation, and he commissioned Ephraim Marsh to prop up a new leader of Hesperia - Duke Scipio. Seranidan was as surprised as every other at the incarnation of D'vorjakque - but it was not long before he learned from Men'heva that the true danger was not the Troll but that the enemy could be found within, in the form of Arronax and his support to the Lightists. Shaken by Men'heva's statements, he was further rattled after a confrontation with Arronax - which was taken over by Rimtori, now clearly deranged. Disgusted, he decides to focus on defending the city. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Pagans